The Tantei and Miko
by Slightly Wicked
Summary: Re-posted with a new plot and pairing so if you've read it before go back and re-read or you will be confused!Yusuke Kagome pairing
1. Default Chapter

OK, you know what? I read over this story while my internet was gone and I realized something...I TOTALLY HATE IT! So I have redone nearly everything, including the name. Hope this version is better written and that people still like it even after they find out who I switched Kagome's love interest to.

Youkai Hime

Disclaimer: I dont own the characters used in this, they all belong to their respective companies. I do however own the plot so dont try and copy it. Thanks

_**Chapter One**_

Kagome screeched as the scorpion looking demon lifted her into the air, " Inu Yasha!" she cried, struggling against it's tight grip around her waist. Said hanyou leaped into the air, swinging Tetsusaiga in a wide arch and slicing off the demons tail just below the base. "I thought I told you to stay back!" he bellowed, dodging another demons clawed swipe. She picked herself up off the ground, "I couldn't help it, it grabbed me before I could move away." she yelled back, her anger making her powers spark around her. This sort of thing had been happening a lot lately, every time she got mad her powers would manifest and she would learn a new type of attack she could apparently use. It had started with small energy blasts through her hands, like when the centipede had attacked her- then it had escalated to balls of energy and arrows made of her power, no longer did she need an arrow to channel it into.

Inu Yasha just grunted at her, "Well are there any shards?" she looked around at the remaining nest of demons, they had come here because she felt a shard so there had to be one here. A tug on her sensed pulled her gaze towards the largest of the scorpions, a faint pink glow was coming from its tails stinger. She nodded, "Hai, there's one here. The leader has it in the tip of its tail..." her arms came up and a faint blue glow could be seen forming around her hands, "This ones mine." she cupped her hands by her side, the power gathering between them. Inu Yasha backed off, a little scared of her power; she finished gathering her power and launched it forward with a thrust of her hands. It cut through all the others demons in its path as it headed for the leader, disintegrating them on contact. Sango and Miroku, who had been battling a few of them jumped out of the way when they felt it coming. Both relaxed and rested their weapons on the ground when Kagome's blast connected and the leader died with a screech of agony. She walked up and picked up three shards from it's ashes, "Looks like there was more then one this time, he just had them all in the same place." they were small shards, but any shards was a good thing.

Sango walked over and looked at the jewel in Kagome's hands, "I cant believe we have more then half the Shikon now." she watched as Kagome fused the three new shards to the large chunk in her hands. After the shards were fused Kagome lifted her hand and wiped off her brow, "Fhew, that took a lot out of me." she turned to Inu Yasha. "Is there a village or something nearby? I don't think I can do much more traveling today." he folded his arms and jerked his head towards the northwest, "There's a coastal village not to far from here, I can smell the salt already." Kagome perked up, a smile lighting up her face. "Honto? I can't wait, I love the sea!" she turned to Sango, "Can we ride ahead on Kirara Sango? I really what to get a good look at the ocean before nightfall."

She didn't noticed when Inu Yasha jerked around in surprise, this was the first time she hadn't asked to ride on his back. Miroku saw the startled look on the hanyou's face a grinned, _looks like he didn't expect that. Maybe he will finally start admitting he likes her now that she has started to pull away. _Sango nodded and the two climbed up onto a still transformed Kirara, Shippo held in Kagome's arms. "We'll meet you guys there." she called down to them as Kirara rose into the air. Miroku nodded, while Inu Yasha just stared after them, a pensive look on his face. Miroku slapped him on the back, "Looks like Kagome-sama may have moved on." he said, a cheerful look pasted to his face.

Inu Yasha growled at him, "What do you mean ' she moved on' ?" Miroku waved his hands in front of him in a defensive gesture, " Calm down. I just meant it seems that Kagome no longer seems to rely on you so much, ever since that incident with Kikyou she has begun to pull away." He put his hand to his chin, "Do you think her feelings for you have changed?"

Inu Yasha pulled back, "What do you mean her feelings? She's just a friend isn't she?" he was blushing slightly as he said it. Miroku shook his head, sitting down in the grass before answering. "You are still in denial, you care for Kagome-sama as more then a friend- and she for you." he paused, "At least she seemed to until after those incidents with Kikyou started happening." Inu Yasha crouched down in front of him, hands dangling between his knees, "What are you talking about?" he was genuinely curious, he hadn't noticed anything wrong. Miroku sighed and let his head hang down for a second, "You really haven't noticed how much it hurt Kagome-sama when you ran off to be with Kikyou have you?" Inu Yasha looked surprised, "I hurt Kagome when I talked with Kikyou?" Miroku nodded and placed his hand on the hanyou's shoulder, "Indeed. She loved you Inu Yasha, she used to cry whenever you ran off during the night to meet with Kikyou..." he frowned. "She seems to feel some sort of loyalty to Kikyou that I don't understand. I cant figure out why she would protect a woman who brings her so much pain- both physical and mental."

"What do you mean Kikyou hurts Kagome? I have never seen them fight!" Inu Yasha demanded, face scowling. "You never saw the bruises from Kikyou's soul stealers after Kikyou stole the shards?" Inu Yasha frowned and shook his head, he had suspected Kikyou had attacked her but hadn't wanted to believe it. Miroku continued, "That was just one example, the most damning I can think of is the reoccurring pain Kikyou's very existence causes Kagome. Having a piece of your soul missing is a very painful thing, like having a gapping wound in your chest." he gave Inu Yasha a meaningful look, "And Kagome-sama has been walking around and battling demons like that for almost 5 months now." Inu Yasha looked stunned, "Kagome's in pain?" he whispered. Miroku nodded and stood, brushing off his robes. "Hai, having Kikyou posses a piece of her soul cause Kagome great pain- though she hides it well." he turned and started to walk away, leaving the hanyou to brood in grass- confident that the hanyou could catch up later.

Up on Kirara Sango was having nearly the same conversation with Kagome. "So Kagome, what was that about?" she asked, face still turned away from her friend. Kagome blinked at her, not quite understanding. "What was what about Sango?" Sango laughed and turned around, " I mean why did you chose me and Kirara over Inu Yasha? The poor guy looked like he could have fallen over from shock." Kagome blushed and lowered her head, "Honto...I didn't notice." she glanced up and her cerulean eyes met Sango's warm honey brown ones. "It just feels awkward now, before I did it because I liked to be closer to him. However now that Kikyou's back and he seems to have chosen her it just feels wrong-like I am helping him cheat on her or something." Sango nodded, she could understand that, "So have your feeling for him faded? Or are you just giving up on him because Kikyou's back?"

Kagome seemed to think it over for a minute before answering, "Well I think in the beginning it was because I felt that I shouldn't interfere between them. He loved her first and she truly loved him once, they never got their chance before so they deserve it now. Then after time when he ran off to be with her it stopped hurting, I felt worried for his safety but nothing else." she sent Sango a bright smile, "He's kinda like an best friend to me now, I love him but not in that way anymore." she pursed her lips and moved in a little closer to whisper. "To tell you the truth I think most of it was Kikyou's feelings for him, kind of like a residual memory left over from my previous life." Sango thought it over for a second before nodding in agreement, it was possible.

"So is there anyone else you like now Kagome? How about Kouga...he seems to really like you." Kagome blushed and ducked her head again, " No, there's no one I am really interested in now. Kouga's nice but a little pushy and I hardly know anything about him besides how he fights and where he lives." Sango frowned, "Very true. What about that boy you told me about in your era...Hojo was it?" Kagome scowled, "Hojo's nice, just not really my type. I prefer guys with a little more edge, preferably with a brain to go along with it." her eyes went dreamy. "I would love to find a guy who's smart, a little dangerous- but still a good person, with nice eyes and a who wont go all crazy jealous just because I talk to another guy." she paused and the dreamy gaze faded, "Though it would be nice if he was protective and loyal, maybe even a bit of a fighter since I seem to attract trouble." Sango was nodding her head, Kagome's was describing the quality's she thought the girls husband would need to have. With the Shikon in her possession Kagome would need a man who could help her fight, but one who wouldn't get jealous when Miroku or Inu Yasha around her- like the hanyou did if another male even looked at Kagome sideways.

Kagome gasped, drawing her attention back ahead of her- it looked like they had arrived. In front of them was the ocean, sparkling in the light of the slowly setting sun. "It's beautiful..." Kagome breathed, nudging Shippo awake to have a look. Shippo rubbed his eyes groggily before noticing the scenery in front of him and perking up. "Can we go for a swim Kagome?" he begged. She looked to Sango who grinned and nodded, urging Kirara towards an abandoned cove. When they landed Kagome immediately pulled out to swim suits, handing one to Sango who was familiar with them by now. Kagome's was a simple dark blue halter style top with bikini bottoms, it showed off her long legs and rather curvy chest to perfection. Sango's was one of Kagome's old ones, a simple one piece black suite with a square neckline and high back- very sporty. Shippo just jumped into the water in his underwear, which was more like a loincloth then true underwear. They played in the water for a long time, enjoying the coolness of the water after the heat of the day.

Inu Yasha and Miroku found them an hour or two later, both strangely silent. Instead of heading to the village father up the coast they made camp on the beach, Sango and Kagome building a nice fire and Inu Yasha and Miroku catching some fish for dinner. Not much was said between the group as they ate, each lost in their own thoughts and in Shippo's case to tired to talk. That night when Kagome set up her sleeping bag Inu Yasha noticed it wasn't as close to him as normal, in fact she was closer to Miroku then him! He hadn't noticed before that she seemed to be distancing herself from him, but Miroku's words had struck a cord and he couldn't help noticing it now. The thought of her not being around, or even hating him caused a strong pang of pain in his heart- he couldn't imagine a life without Kagome in it. She had become his light, always there to cheer him up, never judging and always believing in him- no one else had ever done that before, not even Kikyou.

His vigil over Kagome was a silent one, but not an unnoticed one. Both Sango and Kagome noticed where his attention lay at different times during the night- each feeling sad for the confused hanyou. Up on the rocks however a malevolent brown gazed watched him gazing at Kagome and plotted against them.

_**End Chapter One**_

Hey guys hoped you liked the change, I promise to put the Yu Yu guys in the next chapter. And if you have a guy you would like to see Kagome with let me know in your reviews, I am open to anyone-even Koenma since he has a teenage form.

Youkai Hime


	2. Chapter Two

_**Chapter Two**_

"What do you want toddler?" Yusuke asked when he and the other spirit detective's walked into the Renkai Princes office. Koenma looked up from his paperwork and grinned, looking a little to happy for anything good to be coming. "I have a job for you Yusuke." he reached into his vest and pulled out a small shard. "This jewel shard has been kept in Renkai's vaults ever since it appeared nearly 500 years ago." He tossed it to Botan, "It's your job now to track down its owner, or guardian as the case may be. Father has ordered that she be found before things get out of hand, apparently some very powerful demons are after her for the rest of the jewel and he thinks she needs to protection."

Kurama stepped up, "Excuse me for asking Koenma-sama, but what is the importance of this jewel shard?" he was gazing at the tiny pink shard Botan was holding up to the light in a very curious way. Koenma cleared his throat and sat back in his chair, resting his hands on his chest. "That's right, I had forgotten. Both the Jewel and it's last guardians story predate your birth by nearly 200 years." Yusuke started to look interested and Hiei surprised. "This my friends is a shard of the jewel known as the Shikon no Tama, or Jewel of Four Souls. It was created by a powerful miko by the name of Midoriko nearly 700 years ago when she battled thousands of demons in a decisive battle. After seven days of constant battle she started to fall, in a last ditch effort to stop the demons who were trying to consume her soul along with her body- she used all of her power to drive them away. In the process she managed to push out her own soul, crystallizing it and sealing all those demons souls within it as well. The Shikon no Tama is that crystal, within it a war still rages between Midoriko's soul and those of the demons she fought, the battle influence by the heart of the one who holds the jewel. When a pure hearted or good person holds the jewel Midoriko is stronger, beating them back- however when evil or greedy people posses it the jewel becomes tainted and the demons gain control of the war."

He paused to let that sink in, "Now that was just the beginning of the tale. For nearly 200 years a village of demon exterminators guarded the jewel and kept it from evils hands, till they could no longer had a miko of their own and couldn't keep it purified. So they sent it to the strongest miko known of in that era, a girl of 17 named Kikyou. Kikyou was a good miko, powerful and skilled in her art-however she was cold and a bit withdrawn from life. The jewel was safe in her hands for two years before the strain began to wear on her, making her ever colder and distant-it became harder for her to keep the jewel purified. When she was 19 she met and fell in love with an inu hanyou- a half demon. She gave into her selfish nature and convinced him to use the jewels power to grant a single wish to turn himself human, in turn hoping it would destroy the jewel and free her from her duties to it." he stopped for a second and sighed, tightening his hands. "This desire of hers was never fulfilled, as both she and the hanyou were tricked into thinking the other had betrayed them- both died that day. Kikyou from wounds she received from the false form of her lover and the hanyou from an arrow she cast herself, he died pinned to a holy tree called the Goshinboku. Their killer was a half demon named Naraku, who was formed by the merging of thousands of demons with the body of a very evil human named Onigumo. Onigumo loved Kikyou but was unable to do anything about it, trapped within a body so badly burned that he couldn't move nor speak. He sold his soul in order to gain a new body, only to kill the object of his desire." he stopped when Botan gave a sobbing gasp, "It's just so sad..." she whispered. He nodded and continued, "Before she died Kikyou did something rather unusual, she ordered the jewel to be burned with her body."

He stopped and sighed, "Now this is were our information gets a little shaky. Apparently 50 years after Kikyou's death a girl resembling her appeared, having the same abilities as Kikyou and possessing the jewel within her body. Now from what we know the jewel was ripped from the girls body at some point by a centipede demon-" Yusuke scoffed and Koenma turned an angry glare at him, "A centipede demon when full grown was the size of a train Yusuke, I don't think that's anything to laugh about." Yusuke stopped laughing and straightened his shoulders, "Ok, Ok...not a joke. I get it."

Koenma continued, "Once the jewel was ripped from her body, this untrained reincarnation of Kikyou's was forced to fight off the many demons after the jewel for it's power to make them stronger. She had a companion-though we don't know his name- who protected her. They did fine until somehow the jewel was stolen and shattered, making it appear as it does today. I don't know the full details but somehow the girl and her companions managed to collect all the shards except this one, leaving it complete except for this tiny shard. We don't know how she died, or even when as her name is not recorded anywhere. However my fathers intelligence shows that she may have had the jewel burned much the same was Kikyou did, meaning her reincarnation in this time possesses it and is in danger. There have been more and more breakouts into the Ningenkai and we believe it may be because the lesser demons can sense it's powers- your job will be to protect her and through her the Shikon no Tama."

Kurama looked fascinated, "So what exactly can this jewel do?" he inquired. Koenma shot him a measureing look before answering, "It can boost a demons power level by ten times normal, or grant a single wish to it's keeper. Though in the cases were the demons used it to boost their power they become mad, seeking only destruction and blood. I highly recommend none of you try and use it, you would not like the results."

Yusuke stomped his foot, leaning to the side like he was restless "So how will we be able to track this girl down, you got a picture?" Koenma frowned and shook his head, "I am afraid not, all I can tell you is she will be pretty with long black hair and a strange power emanating from her." He pointed to the jewel, "You can use that to track her down, it will glow the closer it comes to her and she may be able to sense it on you- making her come to you instead of you chasing her down."

"Ok, then. Lets go start looking!" Yusuke said, already heading out of the office-Botan trailing behind him. Hiei and Kurama followed, neither saying goodbye to the pouting Renkai Prince, "Ungrateful brats!" he muttered, "I free them, bring them back to life and I don't even get a simple ' see ya later!' "he pouted and started sucking angrily on his pacifier.

Back in the feudal era Kagome and the other's were just making their way back to the village, Kagome once again riding on Kirara. "I want to go back home for a bit Sango-chan, so could you drop me off at the well?"

Sango nodded and turned Kirara towards the forest, hoping Inu Yasha wouldn't spot them till it was to late. The hanyou had become withdrawn in the last couple of days since their battle with the scorpions and hadn't been paying as much attention to things around him-so they stood a good chance. They made it to the well just in time to hear his enraged, "Kagome!!!" echo through the forest. " Kagome giggled and got ready to jump in the well, "I had better get going now before he gets here, thanks for the ride Sango!" she called before pushing herself off the edge and free falling into the swirling blue lights. Sango watched her go and grinned, it never failed to amaze her how this innocent well could hold so much powerful magic.

Inu Yasha burst into the clearing, face a mask of rage. "Where is she! Where did she go!?" he snarled at her. She started to feel a bit of panic, this wasn't normal for him, even when he was mad. Her hand went up and gripped Hiraikotsu, "She went home for a bit Inu Yasha. She will be back in a day or two."

He seemed to struggle with something for a moment, lowering his head and hiding his eyes with his bangs. When he looked up again his eyes were blood red with blue pupils, an malicious smirk on his face. "Then I will just have to go drag the bitches ass back here wont I?" he said, advancing toward her. Sango closed her eyes and prepared to fight off one of her friends, she had to protect Kagome and her family on the other side of the well.

_**End Chapter Two**_

Hey hope you all liked it, and remember if you want more leave a review saying more then Update.

Youkai Hime


End file.
